Sonic Kids
by MrChewyFruit
Summary: A story about The Sonic Characters as kids
1. Sonic Kids Intro

**Sonic Kids**

A story about Sonic Characters at kid age some of them might not be there but thats how I made it.

**Cast-**

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Age in Story:9**

**Shadow The Hedgehog - Age in Story:10**

**Maria R. - Age in Story:9**

**Knuckles The Enchidna - Age in story:11**

**Tails The Fox - Age in story: 5**

**Amy Rose - Age in story:7**

**Blaze The Cat - Age in story:9**

**Silver The Hedgehog - Age in Story:8**

**Vector The Croc. - Age in story:12**

**Espio The Chameleon - Age in story:10**

**Scourge The Hedgehog - Age in story:10**

**Julie-Su The Enchidna - Age in story:11**

**Rouge The Bat - Age in story:11**

**Sonia The Hedgehog - Age in story:8**

**Manic The Hedgehog - Age in story:9**

**Tikal The Enchidna - Age in story:8**

**Marine The Raccoon - Age in story:5**

**Jet The Hawk - Age in the story:9**

**Nights - Age in story:9**

**Wave The Hawk - Age in story:9 - Requested in by Galexia the Chao[A guest of FF]**

**Storm The [I can't Remember XD] - Age in story:12 - Requested in by Galexia the Chao[A guest of FF]**

**Cream The Rabbit - Age in Story:5 - Requested in by GalexiatheChao**

**Cosmo The Seedren - Age in story:5 - Requested in by GalexiatheChao**

**- Age in story:32 [wow thats young for him] - Requested in by GalexiatheChao  
**

**Heros of the story**

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

**Tails The Fox**

**Amy The Hedgehog**

**Manic The Hedgehog**

**Nights**

**Silver The Hedgehog**

**Blaze The Cat**

**Espio The Chameleon**

**Sonia The Hedgehog**

**Villans of The Story**

**Shadow The Hedgehog**

**Scourge The Hedgehog**

**Knuckles The Enchidna**

**Sulie-su The Enchidna**

**Rouge The Bat**

**Jet The Hawk**

**Storm The (I can't Remember XD)[Galexia the Chao[A guest of FF] Requested]**

**Wave The Hawk [Galexia the Chao[A guest of FF] Requested]**

**The Nutral People of The Story**

**Marine The Raccoon,Maria R.,****Cream The Rabbit [GalexiatheChao Requested**],**Tikal The Enchidna,And ****Cosmo The Seedren [GalexiatheChao Requested]**

_If you have any other sonic characters you want me to add then write it in the reviews see ya_

_You can still Request more if you want see ya!_


	2. Chapter 1:A Start

**Sonic Kids**

It was a nice beautiful day in mobuis and a blue hedgehog that everyone knows and loves was running in green hill zone to central city even to other places all around the world but mainly just in his region of the world,A Dark black hedgehog that hated Sonic stood on A.R.K. with Maria Robotnik his best and only friend besides Rouge and maybe Blaze but he didn't think that he could be her friend,Maria was reborn into a hedgehog and spended her time with Shadow because she was killed but brought back to life by Shadow after he got all 7 chaos emeralds and found her body but because he revived her she became a hedgehog and was now how she worked on his projects and things like that but watched over Maria when Shadow left on a task or when he had to go for a bit...but lets get to the story...

Sonic continued to run feeling the cool breeze and everything passing by him and saw Nights flying by him "Hi Nights" Sonic said and Nights replyed back "Hello Sonic how are you?" Sonic replyed "good I'm finally 9 years old and I'm enjoying life".Nights smiled "good to know Sonic...well I gotta go home now bye.."Nights flew that time Shadow landed on earth using chaos control and tripped Sonic then laughed "hey faker have a nice fall? hahaha!" Sonic got up mad "what was that for Shadow!?" Shadow laughs "to mess with you Sonic,what you gonna cry? hahaha!" Sonic turned a bit brighter "SHUT UP OR ELSE!" Shadow said "Ooo i'm so scared,hahaha!" Sonic shred a tear and stomped his foot "STOP IT NOW!" "is that a tear?hahah cry baby,cry baby hahaha!" he taunted then Sonic punched him in the nose "I SAID STOP IT!"Shadow fell down and held his nose and tears built up a little but he growled "COME HERE FAKER!!" he jumped on Sonic and they started fighting like little kids that knew how to fight

Tails was walking around and saw Shadow and Sonic "SONIC!!...oh no what do I do?...uh..ah!" he pulled out a machine and aimed it at Shadow "...easy...easy...GO!" a ball shot out and hit Shadow in the head making him do a backflip then he went to help up Sonic "Sonic are you okay?"Sonic nods crying a little,Shadow was crying a bit brused on his head "I'll g-g-get you faker....*sniff*..CH-CHAOS CONTROL!!!" he warped away to A.R.K. and Sonic wiped away his tears "...lets go Tails...."

Amy was playing with Cream happily and then after a while she thought about Sonic "*happy sigh*...Sonic"Cream giggled "you like Sonic huh Amy?" Amy blushed "Cream!" Cream giggled again and Chesse just flew around them smiling

Rouge was with Knuckles and was talking to him "Knuckles I want the Master Emerald give it to me now!"she said reaching for it "NO!" Knuckles yelled blocking her and Rouge stole it from him after he missed then she flew off "nanananana!" she taunted and Knuckles flew after her "HEY GIVE IT BACK!"

Maria tended to Shadow's bruse and she said "...Shadow...why do you fight?....you should be peaceful...but thats me...please try not to fight with that hedgehog..." Shadow nods and hugs her "...thank you Maria...your my best friend..."

Blaze was at school with Silver on the first day of school and Blaze was studying with Silver "..hm...Silver what do you think about this?did i do it right?" Blaze asked then Silver answered "..uh..well 3X4 =12 ...5X6=30..and 12X3=36...so yeah you got all of them right so far...keep going..."

Eggman being 32 was walking around A.R.K. and listened to rock on an MP3 player while coming up with a plan "yeah this will get that blasted hedgehog...just need to test it.."

_thats all for now this was just a start so i hoped you liked it and don't flame me ya!_


	3. Update 1

**Update - Sonic kids**

Look I know you've been wantin' an update of this story,I'm sorry I couldn't provide one,at first the idea I had was different,then I remembered what I had started,my style is far from this style of story.

I will update it one day though,my ff partner Jack has been having problems with the story we made,we've had to re-write chapters and delete ideas we had,I restarted my computer completely (Due to the fact that I ran out of room for my computer's memory system)so I lost my partly finished files in the process.

So in a new turn of events...I want you to tell me who to be the main star for the next chapter,with this I can make a plot that follows with each other chapter,it works where you review who you want to be the star of the next chapter,first suggestion I receive shall be the first I use,second,then third,fourth,and so on.

I hope this story comes out as well as I hoped it was to come out as,This has been Tex96,have a good day.


	4. Captured Part 1

As Sonic ran past everything,as he normally did with such great speed, he noticed Amy sitting with Cream,the two talked as they normally would.

Shadow on the other hand glared at Sonic from the shadows of a building "...I wish he was gone..." Shadow growled and muttered under his breath.

Eggman chuckled "All in due time kid,alright now,lets be careful when we do this or he's gonna know that this is a trap."

Shadow nodded and took a can of a liquid substance along with a chili-dog from Eggman.

Shadow walked by Sonic and taunted him with it,being the chili-dog by waving it around slowly.

Sonic couldn't help but walk to Shadow "Hey Shadow you gonna eat that chili-dog?"

"Yeah,none for you Sonic."

"Hmp!"

"That is unless you can take it from me..."

Sonic chuckled "No sweat!" he dashed forward and stole the chili-dog from Shadow's hand.

Amy looked over to the two and smiled but noticed Sonic swipe the food from Shadow and she frowned "That's not very nice..."

Sonic laughed "Looks like it's mine now!"

Shadow pretended to be upset "Aw,no fair!"

Sonic ate the chili-dog in one swallow and was about to run off "See ya Shadow wouldn't want ta be y-" he suddenly started coughing as his throat was dry and he became very thirsty.

Shadow looked at Sonic "Hey Sonic what's the matter,cat got your tongue?" he laughed.

Sonic quickly took the can from Shadow and drank it down quickly.

Shadow evilly grinned,everything went to plan.

Sonic threw the can at Shadow "No,that's one strange chili-dog,it made me really thirsty!"

Shadow caught the can and crushed it.

Sonic then ran off but soon slowed down and held his stomach "...Ooow my stomach..."

Amy ran to Shadow "What did you do to him?"

Shadow smirked "I simply"let him have it"."

Amy frowned and pulled out her Piko Piko hammer then slammed it on Shadow's foot.

Shadow yelled in pain while tears came out,he hopped around in a circle "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"

Eggman laughed as he hopped onto his motorcycle and drove to Shadow "Come on kid!" he picked him up and put him in the cycle.

Amy stood in front of Eggman with her hammer ready "Your not getting by!"

Eggman simply made the engine roar and took off.

Amy covered her ears and dropped her hammer from how loud the motorcycle was.

Sonic passed out as Eggman grabbed him and threw him with Shadow "See you later chumps hahaha!"

Eggman quickly drove off at a fast speed.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled out,it was too late,he was too far and Eggman had him hurting good.

Amy couldn't help but feel useless,she'd let Eggman take Sonic and there was nothing else she could do.

Cream stood by Amy she frowned.

(Will be continued...)


End file.
